United Mankind
The United Mankind is the second most powerful human nation in the Milky Way Galaxy in ICY 952. It is a democratic nation and signing member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, also known as the Four Nations Alliance. It is currently at war with the Humankind Empire of Abh. Linguistics Rikpal is the official language of the United Mankind. History Sylesian War More than 120 years ago the Sylesia Republic was a military dictatorship ruled by thousand families who promoted the superhuman race via gene manipulation. Their policy was in conflict with the rest of humanity and it came to war. As participant of the war the United Mankind took part in the Battle of Sylesia and has since assimilated part of Sylesian territory. Nova-Sicilia Treaty In ICY 940, the United Mankind invited representatives from the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Greater Alkont, and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets to the planet Nova-Sicilia in their territory. The United Mankind proposed a nonaggression treaty with these nations in order to form a front against the Humankind Empire of Abh. The War Seikai Novels#Crest of the Stars - Book 2 In ICY 952, the United Mankind concentrated forces in the Vascotton system and opened a Sord Keish 193 into the 12th Sord Ring territory of the Humankind Empire of Abh. By chance the Imperial patrol ship Goslauth witnessed the movement and was engage in what is now known as the Battle of Goslauth. Seizing the opportunity the United Mankind initiated Operation Hercules to invade. The Goslauth incident was later used as justification for the retaliation against the Empire, which promptly declared war. Sanpul Sangalini was the Ambassador of the United Mankind leading the other Ambassadors. When the Federation of Hania retreated from the Nova-Sicilia Treaty the other three nations of the Four Nations Alliance decried the Hania Federation for its perfidy. Many of the Abh, including Lafiel, were equally disappointed in the Hania Federation. The United Mankind's military is said to lack flexibility and is very tied to political leadership. There is a custom of officials taking part in war or at least at the headquarters. Constitution Government The United Mankind's political system is a combination of a parliamentary system and (direct) democracy. The congress is divided in two houses. The upper house is called Council of Planets. The lower house is called Central Council. The United Mankind has a strong political culture for civilian leadership. Due to this it suffers from bureaucracy and inflexibility. Diplomacy As member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, the United Mankind works together with the Four Nations Alliance to contain the Humankind Empire of Abh. As the Nova-Sicilia treaty is a non-aggression pact the relation to the other nations is rather solidarity than friendship. Policy The United Mankind supports free trade. All member planets must conform to the laws passed by the Central Council. The United Mankind strongly supports Homogenization of culture on each planet for increased human interaction and unity. However, it has not been successful so far. Laws *human genetic manipulation is forbidden and is a felony *genetic testing of fertilized eggs are prohibited *smoking and drug consummation is forbidden; smoking was banned 200 years prior to ICY 952 *in documentation, origin of birth and ethnic origin are required *men, women, homosexuals have equal rights *social or military service is required *instead of capital punishment for criminals, they are sent to correction and rehabilitation centers or to planets with a quarantine center for those who ask for it. Society Life Education Trivia References Category:Factions